Vengeance
by Rose Aarac
Summary: Bones/NCIS/In Plain Sight Crossover. When a Marine in Witness Protection turns up murdered, two Special Agents of different agencies realize just how similar they are.
1. Chapter 1

**_Read this before you read the fic please! It is important :)_**

Okay, so I combined three of my favorite shows, and considered adding a fourth (Burn Notice) but decided against it, because I figured there was already too much stuff going on. This is going to be a kind of dark cross-over of Bones, NCIS, and In Plain Sight. I have taken all the characters, but I'm not including occurrences of the season finales of In Plain Sight or NCIS. So, in other words Mary isn't engaged to Raph, in fact he won't even be a part of this, she didn't get shot, Marshall didn't tell her he loved her, Ziva didn't stay in Israel and get kidnapped, Jenny is still around, but Booth and Brennan had their alternate universe love affair. Make sense? I sure hope so. Pairings will be: Booth/Brennan, Mary/Marshall, Tony/Ziva, McGee/Abby, Gibbs/Jenny, Angela/Hodgins. I AM WARNING YOU RIGHT NOW there will be a major character death. Like A MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. Seriously. It will be an integral part of the plot, as their death will be avenged, so I hope I can do killing her justice. Wow. That was an ironic statement.

Disclaimer: 'Bones', 'NCIS' and 'In Plain Sight' are the copy-righted works of their writers, producers and respective networks. Seeing as I am none of those I do not own 'Bones', 'NCIS' or 'In Plain Sight'. No copy-right infringement intended.

A/N: I can't be very sure of my inclusion of US Marshall service policies on jurisdiction when a Marine who is Witness Protection gets murdered. So, if it seems illogical that NCIS would have some part, just remember that this is fanfic and therefore by its nature, fiction. Also, this is my first foray into anything other than 'Bones' fanfiction. Please tell me what you think! Enjoy. :)

* * *

"Vengeance"

"They found the body of a Marine behind a bar just off base." Gibbs declared as he walked into the squad room, finding Ziva and Tony just arriving to their stations. "Why the hell are you two late?"

"There was a huge back-up, Boss." Tony declared.

"Yes," Ziva added. "I encountered that as well. There was an automobile accident on one of the main roads I take to get here."

"I wasn't talking about _that_ kind of back up," Tony muttered.

Gibbs looked between his two agents, sighed heavily, turned to McGee and tossed him the keys to the truck. "Gas it up, will ya?"

* * *

_Six Months Earlier…_

_Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institution, working in collaboration with FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, identified Marine Private First Class Brandon Taylor as the murderer of his sister's unfaithful boyfriend, who had gang connections._

_To protect his friend, Marine Lance Corporal Derian Luring, who witnessed the murder, from being killed by the gang the unfaithful boyfriend was connected to, he was inducted into the Witness Protection Program, under the protection of US Marshals Mary Shannon and Marshall Mann._

_LCpl Luring was livid that this woman, this Dr. Brennan, would have his best friend convicted of murder._

_So, three months later, after PFC Taylor began serving his prison sentence, LCpl Luring left his designated area of Albuquerque, New Mexico and broke into the home of Dr. Temperance Brennan in Washington DC._

_He raped and murdered her._

_Her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth found her body the following morning._

* * *

_Semper Fi – Always Faithful_

* * *

A/N: Okay, I can already tell this is going to be a drain on those ol' emotions. Please review, and share your thoughts about this fic. Good or bad! Next chapter'll be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three Months Earlier, Two Days after Temperance Brennan died_

* * *

There were a lot of broken people at the Medico-Legal Lab of the Jeffersonian Institution. There were a lot of people who wanted just five more minutes with her, even if it was just to say good-bye.

Cam had done an autopsy.

She had fought back. She had fought back hard. She had defensive wounds, wounds that showed she hit so hard she hurt herself.

She had died from a single gunshot wound to the abdomen. It had been a slow, painful death. Luckily for her, she was probably unconscious for most of it.

Angela was lost. She was lost without her overly rational and logical best friend, the yin to her yang of thinking with her heart. Hodgins was broken, the last piece of the puzzle he had left, the last piece of the trifecta that was he and Zach and Brennan was gone. Cam was forlorn and stretched thin, between having to keep her team together, finding a new forensic anthropologist, and actually doing the autopsy of someone who had grown to be one of her closest friends over the years. It became even more painful when she had to share the results of her autopsy.

DNA was pulled from semen, and it was run through every database available. Eventually there was a hit, but it was protected, in the way that McVicker's was so many years ago. Once they got past the witness protection barrier, which took a month of warrant and court hearings, they faced another obstacle. The security of the Armed Forces DNA Database.

Finally, two months and twenty-eight days after the actual crime was committed, the man who raped and murdered Dr. Temperance Brennan was identified as LCpl Derian Luring, Witness Protection Alias Derian Miller.

This was the last day that anyone at the Jeffersonian, or at the J. Edgar Hoover Building saw Special Agent Seeley Booth for quite some time.

* * *

_Present Day, NCIS Crime Scene_

"His driver's license says that his name is Derian Miller, of Albuquerque, New Mexico; no military ID." Ziva informed the rest of the team.

"Any chance local LEO's made a mistake in calling us boss?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"This is a Marine bar, Tony. Maybe they just figured that he was a Marine." McGee answered, while taking photos of the gruesome remains.

"Nope," Gibbs answered. "Bar owner, ex-Marine, came back here to put some trash in the dumpster stumbled upon this guy. Called 911, asked for us specifically, because he recognized him as a regular from the base. Said he was a Lance Corporal, name Derian Luring."

"Marine with no Marine ID?" Tony pondered out loud. "What could cause that to happen, Boss?"

"I've got an idea," Gibbs replied, while turning towards Ducky. "Time of death?"

"Approximately 6-8 hours ago. Jethro," the doctor lowered his voice. "What is your idea?"

"Not quite ready to share, Duck. Just get a DNA sample up to Abby ASAP, and have her run it."

Ducky nodded and he and Palmer continued to prepare the remains for transport, while McGee, Tony and Ziva scanned the scene for more evidence.

_Hours later, Abby is in her lab with Gibbs._

"Gibbs I ran this DNA through every database and I got a hit."

"Well good work Abs. You wanna share?"

"Well, it's not that simple Gibbs! The hit was protected, so whoever our victim was was in the Witness Protection program."

"Is there any way we can get around that?"

"Gibbs! Witness protection is a federal program designed to protect people with the highest level of security. I'm touched that you think I can hack it! Especially since I already did." Abby turned to her computer. "Serious encoding, I had to call McGee down here to crack this." Gibbs raised his eyebrows. Abby continued without noticing. "Anyways we cracked it. Our victim is most definitely LCpl Luring. He was put into the witness protection program about 6 months ago, in their Albuquerque sector. He witnessed his best friend, fellow Marine PFC Brandon Taylor kill a gang member here in DC. There is a missing person's report out for him under his alias, Derian Miller, filed by the Albuquerque Witsec office. Now, the chances that they haven't caught the hack is very small, so if you wanna know anything else, you better ask it fast."

"Who's witness was he?"

"Let's see… US Marshall Mary Shannon."

"I'm gonna put in a phone call." Gibbs smiled and handed Abby a Caf-Pow. "Great job, Abs."

* * *

_Please Review! PS: If ever you are reading this, and you are not very familiar with 'Bones' or 'NCIS' or 'In Plain Sight', or you encounter something that perplexes you, feel free to message me, or ask your question in a review. I will be happy to answer as best I can! Next chapter will be up soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_Present Day, somewhere along the coast in the deep south_

He breathed in the salty air, and stared forlornly at the waves crashing on the beach.

She had always loved the ocean, stemming from her love of dolphins.

He had been with Parker, that Saturday morning. They were all supposed to go a new exhibit at the Jeffersonian Museum, having to do with the ocean. As he had sat outside her building, waiting for her to come down and meet them, he thought about the enjoyable day ahead of them, as well as let his mind wander to what it would be like to not have to wait outside in the mornings, but instead wake up with her in his arms.

She had not come down after five minutes. He called her cell as well as her house phone. There was no answer from either. He began to worry.

He brought Parker with him into the building, but when he saw that her door wasn't all the way closed, told him to wait outside the apartment.

Booth had walked in taking note of the usually immaculate room's destroyed appearance, and walked with increasing dread to her bedroom.

There he found her lifeless body. From there Parker heard his father's scream, ran to him, and for the first time in his life, saw his daddy crying.

Then he saw why, and he sat himself down next to his father and shared his tears.

Because Dr. Bones was dead.

* * *

_Present Day, NCIS Squad Room_

"I just got off the phone with Albuquerque." Gibbs announced as he walked into the room. "They're sending Marshal Shannon and her partner to make sure we don't violate any more of their WitSec procedures. They should be here by tomorrow."

"So that means we have until tomorrow to violate any WitSec procedures before our baby-sitters get here?" Ziva questioned. Gibbs smiled.

"You got it Ziva. Where's McGee?"

"He and Abby went to lunch, Boss." Tony quickly replied, rising and putting photographs up on the plasma while narrating them. "But I've got something. I ran some searches on LCpl Luring and PFC Taylor and I found some interesting stuff. They both were exemplary soldiers when they were serving in Iraq, but when they got home, that seemed to have changed radically. PFC Taylor killed his sister's boyfriend, and LCpl Luring was a witness to it, which is why he was in Witness Protection. Now, he refused to testify against his buddy, saying he just saw the guy die, but not who killed him. He got himself in by saying that another member of the gang the boyfriend belonged to was also there, but he only saw Luring, supposedly, and would go after him. No one really cared, because this forensic anthropologist working with the FBI named Temperance Brennan and her team had gathered enough forensic evidence to put Taylor away for the rest of his life. Now this is where it gets crazy." Tony sighed. "Temperance Brennan was raped and murdered in her home the day after the missing person's report for Miller aka Luring was filed. Luring had already been missing for two days when it was filed though. Literally five days ago, Brennan's team identified Luring as the killer. They put out a warrant for his given name, with a side note for his alias. After that her FBI partner just stopped showing up for work."

"You think he killed Luring?" Ziva asked.

"Damn good possibility," Tony replied, as he pulled up Booth's picture on the plasma. "Guy was an Army Ranger Sniper before he was known as FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. And according to everyone I talked to, he was in love with Dr. Brennan."

* * *

Next Chapter – The awaited arrival of Mary and Marshall, as well as the NCIS team questioning the Jeffersonian team. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

_

* * *

_

A/N: Let me start out by apologizing for the unforgivable unnanounced hiatus that this story seemed to have taken. Real life just keeps getting in the way. I promise to work on this as much as possible, but am no longer able to to promise timely updates. It should be winding up (I'm thinking two or three more chapters, maybe four depending on where it takes us...) but this chapter is really quite long so I hope that'll make up for it. Next chapter will include Sweets and Hodgins, since I look forward to having the most fun with their interrogations. So, without further delay, here is Chapter Four. Enjoy. :)

* * *

"I hate the East Coast. All the _cities_ and the _buildings_ and they're _tall._" Mary was well into a rant, and Marshall looked apologetically at Gibbs, who smirked, as the three of them rode in the elevator. Mary continued on without noticing the exchange. "And, as if this whole situation could not get any more _damned to hell_ my witness, who decided to up and rape and _murder_ a _world renowned forensic anthropologist_, ends up murdered. And _you_," she pointed at Gibbs. "_You_ authorized your team to hack into WITSEC to find the identity of my witness. I should have you locked up."

"But you _won't_, right Mare?" Marshall more instructed than asked. "Because these fine people have a very viable suspect as to who killed Luring."

By this time the group had arrived into the squad room.

"_Really_," Mary said, turning to Tony. "Is that so pretty boy?"

"Boss, you know that normally I wouldn't mind being complimented on my exemplary looks, but I don't really like the tone-"

"Well that's too bad DiNozzo," Gibbs responded.

"I think it's kinda cute." Marshall intergected.

Mary looked at all three men. "Are you all done having a collective pow-wow and _not _filling me in on the supposed suspect?"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs barked, completely ignoring Mary.

"Yes, boss?"

"Did you call in the Jeffersonian Team?"

"Sure did boss, and they are taking up all of our interrogation rooms. Each one is stranger than the next."

"Marshall Shannon, would you like to be in the interrogation room when we question them?"

She gave him an incredulous look.

Marshall laughed. "I'd like to see you try and keep her _out_ Agent Gibbs."

* * *

_Angela Montenegro_

"So you do facial reconstructions?" Ziva enquired, Mary and Gibbs hovering on either side of her.

"Yeah, and animated reenactments as well as a bit of computer programming." Angela replied. "Well, actually I did. Now I just kind of sit around and hope that Booth'll come back."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth?"Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Angela responded. "Special Agent Seeley Booth. That was a good man if ever I knew one."

"One of Agent Gibbs' agents asked you a few questions over the phone," Mary began. "You said that Booth was in love with Temperance Brennan?"

"Doctor." Angela asserted. "_Doctor_ Temperance Brennan."

"Miss Montenegro please answer the question." Ziva prodded.

Angela sighed. "Yeah, Booth loves her. He loves her in the most essential meaning of the word, with every fiber of his being."

"Were they in a sexual relationship?" Mary asked.

"No," Gibbs responded, before Angela had a chance to. "They were partners. There was protocol, and they didn't want to jeopardize the good that they already had going. Am I right Miss Montenegro?"

"Yes," Angela said, taken aback. "You are absolutely correct."

_Meanwhile, Tony and Marshall are in observation, watching the exchange._

"Can I ask you a question?" Tony asked Marshall.

"You're already doing that, Agent DiNozzo."

"Tony, really. And you didn't answer my question."

Marshall laughed, "Go ahead _Tony_. Fire away."

Tony had his eyes glued to the interrogation room. "If you walked into Mary's house, and you found her raped and murdered, would you go after whatever bastard did it to her and let him have it?"

Marshall turned to Tony. "You mean to tell me you wouldn't if it were Ziva?"

Tony continued to gaze in at the conversation, which now included Mary and Angela laughing, Gibbs shaking his head, and Ziva looking confused. He said in a quiet voice. "I would. In all honesty I don't know if I could live without her."

Marshall smiled to himself and nodded. "I would as well."

The two men looked at each other, each realizing that the other is irrevocably in love with their partner.

Seeley Booth was starting to make a lot more sense.

* * *

_Dr. Cam Saroyan_

"Dr. Camille Saroyan, cop turned medical examiner." Tony started out as he sat down opposite of Cam in the interrogation room, placing his feet on the table, and his hands behind his head, Marshall standing behind him, nonchalantly reading a file. "You know I used to be a cop. In Baltimore, actually. Man, those were some good times. Except this guy in my squad, he had this Broadway musical _obsession_, particularly with 'Hairspray', you seen it? I never saw the musical, just the movie, mostly, I'll admit to see John Travolta dressed as a woman. Anyways he would play the soundtrack to the musical over and over and every blessed day would start with 'Good Morning Baltimore'. Once I swiped the tape and played it over and over and over again in the interrogation room with this guy who killed three people with a wooden cooking spoon…"

_In observation…_

"Will he ever get to the point?" Mary asked exhasperatedly. "This is quite possibly the strangest interrogation I've ever seen."

"He's a good agent, Marshal Shannon." Gibbs informed her, rather matter of factly. "He'll get to it."

"His style, although rather unorthodox, is quite effective." Ziva whispered to Mary. "I haven't the faintest idea why, but it is effective."

"Marshall is going to have field day with this guy." Mary whispered back conspiratorially. "Between the two of them, they might know every useless bit of trivia on the planet."

Just then the two women looked up to see Tony leave the room, followed by Marshall. They entered observation and Marshall said, "Well, from the interviews so far, I feel we can reasonably deduce that Booth was in love with Brennan, and wherever he is now, still is in love with her."

Gibbs nodded, and then seemed to have a realization. He turned to DiNozzo and asked, "How many more are left?"

"Two," Tony responded. "A Dr. Jack Hodgins, and Dr. Lance Sweets, their psychologist."

"Their _psychologist_?" Gibbs was bewildered.

"Yeah, boss FBI standard issue. Twenty-five, looks twelve. Why?"

Gibbs just shook his head. "I need coffee." He then turned, and walked away, leaving his team, and Mary and Marshall to exchange confused looks of their own.

* * *

_Please review!! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't stay away. He had tried so hard, but the memories of her called to him and drew him back to the city. He visited her grave, a stone's throw away from her mother's.

Her service had been a simple one, her father requesting a few Bible verses be read – her will advocatingthat phrases from her favorite Anthropology studies be read. Overall all of those who loved her, and a few of the families who she had brought peace to, had gathered in one place to remember the wonderful woman who was Temperance Brennan. His Bones.

He didn't dare visit Parker, though his heart ached for him too. He had seen the "Wanted" billboard with his photo and vital statistics plastered onto it, while driving in on the freeway. He had grown tired of running, so he found some wild flowers, laid them on her grave, kissed the marker and sat down next to it, intent on staying until someone found him there, or he died – whichever came first.

* * *

_Dr. Jack Hodgins_

"So I'd like to know what branch of the government you answer to." Hodgins was enjoying this. Way too much. He had his feet up on the table, his hands behind his head and a shit-ass grin on his face.

"The same one you do, sport." Tony said, going through the file. "FBI and NCIS are on a bit of the same playing field when it comes to the government, if not when it comes to notoriety. Of course I cannot speak for these two." He gestured at Ziva and Marshall.

"I cannot discuss the nature of my job, Dr. Hodgins." Marshall smirked.

"I am a Mossad Officer, so I answer to both the US Government and to the formidable force that is the Mossad. Namely the head of Mossad, my father." Ziva answered without hesitance.

Hodgins, Tony and Marshall all looked at her, mouths and eyes agape.

"I can't believe you just said that." Tony whispered.

"Hey, would you mind going out for coffee sometime? I'd love to ask you some questions about the workings of your organizations maybe compare and contrast them?" Hodgins was hopeful.

Marshall cleared his throat. "Let's get back on topic shall we? Dr. Hodgins, what exactly would you categorize Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth's relationship as?"

Hodgins thought for a moment. "Partners, in life, in crime, in the prevention of crime. Best friends."

"Do you believe they carried on a sexual relationship?" Ziva asked.

"No," Hodgins said, laughing nostalgically. "I think that everyone we worked with would keel over and die if the two of them actually did the deed. They totally loved each other, but they had too much at risk to get together in that way. You know what I mean?"

Ziva and Tony snuck involuntary glances at each other, while their minds screamed _"Yes!"_ in response to Hodgins' rhetorical question. Marshall just nodded in understanding. "Thanks for your time, we'll be sure to call you if we think of anything else. Be sure to do the same."

* * *

_Dr. Lance Sweets_

_In observation…_

"So Gibbs is going to talk to their shrink, who will supposedly tell us where Booth is, who will supposedly be where he is supposed to be, and Gibbs is going to do this all by his lonesome?" Mary was perplexed.

"Yep." McGee, Tony, Ziva and Jenny answered in unison.

"So when the hell is he going to start talking?!" Mary asked.

_Interrogation…_

Gibbs had been sitting silently for about ten minutes while the young psychiatrist stewed patiently.

"I know what you're doing." Sweets stated.

Gibbs looked up and raised his eyebrow.

"You're trying to get me to start talking without you having to ask me any questions. You just want me to crack. And let me tell you, it's starting to work. But I have psychology training and even though you are way scarier than Booth, I'm kinda thankful for all of his and Brennan's teasing right now. Because you will not win. You. Will. Not. Win."

Gibbs smiled at Sweets. "And I know what you're doing. You're trying to use some sort of reverse psychology bull shit to make me think that I'm winning. I can tell I'm not. You're not sweating, your breathing is steady and calm and you're not twiddling your thumbs yet. But, might as well humor the whole situation and start asking questions. Why were Brennan and Booth assigned a shrink?"

"Booth arrested Brennan's father for murdering the Deputy Director of the FBI. The Bureau felt this could put a strain on their partnership, and so assigned them a psychologist."

"When did this happen?"

"About three years into the partnership."

"In your professional opinion, please define Brennan and Booth's 'partnership'."

"They have repressed feelings towards each other. Although they are very much polar opposites, they each suffered similar traumas, such as abusive childhoods, estranged families, trying relationships, and became the best of friends after working together. I feel that they not only trusted each other with their lives, but either would kill for the other. They loved each other, but never actually told each other."

"What impact did losing Dr. Brennan have on Booth?"

"Well, she was essentially the love of his life, and he was very protective of her. I would liken it to the effect of the rape and murder of a wife, a soul-mate, on any husband."

Gibbs was beginning to make connections. "If you had to look for Booth right now, where would you start?"

"He will try to distance himself from her, but most likely will not succeed. Booth is the kind of man who has attachments to places and the people in his life, and cannot easily separate himself from them. If he is in the area, he is most likely at a place where he won't be recognized, seen or brought in for questioning. A place that fits that criteria which also takes him to her, quite literally takes him to her – her grave. That's where I would start."

"Thanks, Dr. Sweets." Gibbs pulled a cup of coffee out from under the table and placed it in front of Sweets. "Black." Gibbs said. "It might help you to have to shave in the mornings."

Sweets tentatively sniffed at the coffee and took a sip. He nearly choked and his eyes almost popped out of his head. _Thanks, Agent Gibbs_, he thought, shaking his head. _You are so much like Booth._

* * *

_So I know it's a long time coming, but it is an update! Next chapter will explore the next steps of the team, and an interesting meeting… Stay tuned._

_PS: Have you made the connections that Gibbs has? I'll give you a hint: Shannon and Kelly. That's actually two hints. Thanks for reading: REVIEW! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

"So, Boss we going to go collect Booth?" Tony asked as Gibbs scurried away, the whole team chasing after him.

"Nope, Booth didn't kill Luring." Gibbs said without looking back.

"What?" came the collective reply.

"He had the means," said Mary.

"Opportunity…" Marshall continued.

"And definitely the motive." Ziva concluded.

"Boss, you can't just let him get away. He is in all likelihood guilty." McGee had come into the picture at the most opportune time.

Gibbs turned around and sighed. "Call off the warrant. Call Ducky, tell him he made a mistake on the autopsy and has changed his results to accidental death due to a few too many drinks and bar fights. Marshalls Shannon and Mann, thank you for coming out to oversee the investigation of the death of your witness, I would advise you to book your flight back to Albuquerque. I'm going to go get some coffee."

"But, Boss," Tony began.

"Do it DiNozzo!" came the order from the elevator as the doors closed.

"Is he for real?" Mary asked, staring incredulously at Gibbs' team.

Marshall raised his eyebrows in agreement with Mary. "As enforcers of the law, is it really okay for us to just let this man walk away, for a reason that only Gibbs knows?"

Tony, Ziva and McGee did not know the answer to that question. They were just as confused as Mary and Marshall when Jenny finally piped up and said, "C'mon everyone, let's go to Ducky's lab and see if he and I can clear up some of your confusion."

* * *

Gibbs sighed as he walked through the cemetery. Coincidentally, it was the same one that he had buried his wife and daughter in so many years ago. The trees were larger now, as, unfortunately, was the cemetery.

He saw the man he was looking for leaning against a grave stone, tears streaming down his unshaven, but still recognizable face. "Booth," he called. The man looked up. "My name is Gibbs," he took out his badge. "I'm with NCIS."

"I guess you're here to arrest me, huh?" Booth asked, looking up at the silver-haired agent.

"Nope," Gibbs said, sitting down on the other side of the grave marker. "I'm here to shake your hand."

Booth gave Gibbs the fiftieth incredulous look he had received in a short amount of time. "Are you for real? 'Cause if you're any kind of good investigator you woulda figured out that I killed that bastard."

Gibbs sighed. "You've killed lots of bastards Booth. _I've _killed lots of bastards. It's the job description of a sniper."

"You were a sniper?"

Gibbs just smiled. "Do you ever really stop being a sniper? Hey, look do you mind if I tell you a story?"

"Go ahead." Booth was just astounded by the man who was sitting next to him.

"Alright, here it goes. And I have to warn you right now, this whole story is completely true."

* * *

Next chapter: The story. Sorry about the short/belated update. But look at it this way: It is an update!! I'm off school for a little while so hopefully I'll have this story wrapped up by the end of break. Thanks for reading; Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I really do love Mary. Honest. I don't want her to seem like a mega bitch, but I wanted Abby to have some little bit in this chapter. And, as much as I love Mary, I love Abby more. Because, seriously? Who could possibly be cooler than a happy goth who bowls with nuns and practically mainlines caffeine? Exactly.

* * *

Jenny rounded everyone into Ducky's lab.

Abby was concerned. No one had been down to see her for quite some time, when Jenny sent Palmer down to tell her she needed to go see Ducky. She sat atop one of the tables in autopsy, literally twiddling her thumbs, shifting her eyes back and forth between Tony and McGee, while Jenny talked quietly with Ducky. Ziva, Mary and Marshall were discussing what could possibly be done about Gibbs.

"Alright, everyone," Ducky began. "Please, be quiet for a few moments while the director and I attempt to make some sense of everything that is happening. As you all know, except perhaps you Abigail, Gibbs has decided to not press charges against our murderer."

"One of those dumb-ass decisions that make me hate interagency co-operation." Mary muttered under her breath.

"Hey!" Abby shrieked protective of her Caf-Pow provider. "Don't you dare talk about Gibbs like that! You don't even know him! I bet he had a gosh darn good reason to do what he did. And I'd teach you a lesson if the nuns weren't counting on me to bowl a 200 tomorrow."

"Abby," Jenny said, gently. "Please don't attack US Marshalls. I know you hate paperwork; you don't want to bring that upon yourself."

"Ducky. Could you please continue with whatever explanation you may have?" Ziva prodded.

"Very well, as some of you know, our dear Jethro has an assorted past with women. He has been divorced three times, but married four times." Ducky obliged.

"Before he joined NCIS, we all know Gibbs was a Marine sniper. He was married to a woman named Shannon, and they had a daughter, Kelly." Jenny continued.

"Gibbs had a kid?" Tony said quietly.

"Yes, Anthony, he did. And while he was serving in Operation Desert Storm, Shannon witnessed the murder of a marine on their base. She was set to testify, and was placed in protective custody. Unfortunately, she, and their then eight year old daughter were killed when a sniper took out the driver of their car." Ducky finished sadly.

"NIS Agent Mike Franks was in charge of the investigation and identified the sniper as a Mexican drug dealer. He was never found and it was suspected that he fled to Mexico." Jenny added.

"Well, you stopped looking for him, right?" Tony asked. "'Cause that's not something the boss would just leave undone. I mean, Franks and him have this weird give and take thing going on so I'd bet my life that he knows who killed his wife and daughter. And I'd bet McGee's life that the sucker is deader than a doorknob, and probably has been for close to a decade."

"Hey!" McGee was mildly offended.

"Don't take any offense McPokerchip. It's either you or Ziva over here, but you went to MIT and she was raised to be an assassin. Kinda a no brainer."

"How can you joke at a time like this, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Everything makes so much sense now." Mary was shocked. "Why he always asked about their relationship, why he wanted to know where Booth was and went there by himself. Marshall -"

"I know, Mare," Marshall said. "I don't want to push it either. So we're not going to."

"I propose a pact," Ziva interjected. "No one outside of this room will ever know that Booth killed Luring, or that Gibbs most likely killed his family's murderer. Upon pain of death, swear it."

Everyone agreed. Abby, however, blubbered her concurrence. "Why are none of you losers crying?" she sputtered. "That was freakin' beautiful."

* * *

"After Franks let it slip who the bastard was, I found him. He was hiding out in Columbia. Bullet through the head." Gibbs shook his head. "That was nearly ten years ago now, and I still think about them every day. I just couldn't put you in jail for the same thing I did so many years ago."

Booth was amazed at the similarities between himself and Gibbs. It was astounding. As Gibbs was getting up to leave, he asked him one final question. "Do you ever learn to love again?"

Gibbs smiled, as his mind immediately brought Jenny to its forefront. "You learn how to love, Booth. But, you never get back the part of your heart that's buried with that woman there."

* * *

"_I'd do anything for you. I'd die for you; I'd kill for you…"_

_-Seeley Booth, to Temperance Brennan  
'Bones', Season 5 Episode 6 "The Tough Man in the Tender Chicken"_

* * *

_**A/N: And another one is done! (And ended with the quote that pretty much inspired this whole thing...) Thanks to everyone who has been reading this, especially Nurse M whose almost religious reviews I can't reply to! It's so great to have someone who reviews all the time!**_

_**I hope that you all liked this, please tell me what you think. Again thanks for reading, and please review! Have a glorious New Year!**_


End file.
